Feist
by backyardgameboy
Summary: Each of the main sonic characters goes up against feist for a chaos emerald.
1. feist intro

**Introduction**

Feist is a giant immortal panda who rules over the special zone. Feist wears a belt. He controls the seven chaos emeralds and can make challenges for any bogy who wants one. Feist only cares about entertaining himself.

Feist has several encounters with Sonic and his friends.

Here are Feists challenges for them


	2. feist vs sonic

**Feist vs Sonic**

Sonic stepped through the portal into the special zone.

He looked around and saw he was standing on a floating sphere.

Feist appeared.

"Well well." Feist said, "Have you come to entertain Feist and hope to receive one of Feists emeralds?"

"You bet big guy." Sonic said looking up at the giant panda towering over him.

"Very well." Feist said

Feist snapped his finger and a long obstacle course appeared.

"Entertain Feist by getting to the end of this course." Feist said

"That's too Easy." Sonic said,

"In only 30 seconds." Feist added

"Now that's a fair test." Sonic said

Sonic observed the course.

First there was a gap with floating balls.

Next there was a robot and a far off target.

The target lowered another platform which led to a gap lined with rings.

Then there were several targets scattered around another platform.

Those targets made another platform lower but not all the way.

Then there were metal boxes blocking the path.

After that was a pole and a gap.

Then finally there were sharp and narrow turns to the end where the blue chaos emerald was waiting.

"Now go!" Feist said

Sonic started off and ran.

Feist watched smiling with his arms folded.

He used homing attacks on the balls.

Then he used his magic hands on the robot and threw it at the target.

Then once the platform lowered he used light dash to cross the rings.

Sonic then spun in place and used his ancient light to hit all the targets at one lowering the next part.

Sonic used his bounce bracelet to get up.

When he got to the metal boxes he used his flame ring to break through them.

He used blue tornado on the pole and swung to the other side.

Then finally Sonic drifted along the narrow path.

"Shall Feist count down your last few seconds for you?" Feist said smirking.

Sonic ran and grabbed the emerald just before time ran out.

But Sonic slipped and fell off the platform into a bottomless rift.

Sonic closed his eyes in fear but then felt himself hit something.

Sonic looked up to see the giant body of Feist towering over him.

Feist had caught Sonic.

"You saved me?" Sonic said

"Feist saved you because you are Feists favorite." Feist said,

"Well thanks big guy." Sonic said

Sonic teleported out to his home.

"You are Feists favorite." Feist said to himself.


	3. feist vs shadow

**Feist vs Shadow**

Feist was waiting around bored. Then he perked up.

"Feist senses someone is about to enter Feists domain." Feist said, "They will entertain Feist."

With a flash Shadow the hedgehog appeared.

"Alright you." Shadow said acknowledging Feist right away, "I'm here for one of your emeralds."

Feist frowned.

"You do not amuse Feist." Feist said, "But lets see if we can change that."

Feist snapped his fingers and a big cube appeared.

"Make your way through this maze to the chaos emerald under a minute and its your's." Feist said

Shadow ran through the cube fast.

He soon got to the center.

"5 seconds left." Feist said.

Shadow jumped as far as he could but time ran out for him.

Feist was holding Shadow in one hand and the purple chaos emerald in the other.

"Well perhaps you will come again tomorrow and entertain Feist further." Feist said leaning close to Shadow.

"My mission must not fail." Shadow said

Shadow shot a chaos spear into Feists heart.

"AAAAHHH!" Feist screamed, "YOU DARE TO ATTACK A GOD IN HIS OWN REALM?!"

Shadow said nothing,

"Chaos control."

With a flash Shadow and the chaos emerald disappeared.

"YOU TRICKED ME!" Feist roared, "YOU WILL REGRET THIS!"


	4. feist vs tails

**Feist vs Tails**

Tails walked into the special zone.

"You!" Feist roared, "A MORTAL DARES APROACH FEIST!?"

Tails cowered in fear.

"Please!" Tails said, "I just want to get a chaos emerald for my best friend Sonic!"

Feist calmed down.

"You know Sonic?" Feist said, "He's Feists favorite."

"Well he's my best friend." Tails said

"Very well." Feist said, "Complete Feists Challenge and this yellow chaos emerald is yours."

A long path upward appeared with clouds and tornados.

"Get to the end and Feist will give it to you." Feist said

Tails spun his Tails around and started to fly up.

He easily got through the clouds.

He had a little more trouble with the tornados.

He struggled hard and almost got blown away but he used all his strength to finish.

"Very well." Feist said, "Feist will give you your emerald."

Tails took it and waved goodbye before he left.


	5. feist vs rouge

**Feist vs rouge.**

Feist was waiting for his next challenger.

Rouge then stepped in through the portal.

"Hey there big boy." Rouge said, "Mind if I have one of your emeralds?"

"Only if you complete Feists challenge." Feist said

"Oh fine." Rouge said, "This should be easy."

"Feist can see that you like gems." Feist said, "So feist will make several for you!"

He snapped his fingers and several gems that looked just like chaos emeralds appeared.

"If you can find the real green chaos emerald in 30 seconds it's yours." Feist said

"I can get filthy rich fast." Rouge said

"Begin!" Feist said

Unfortunatly when ever rouge touched a fake emerald it dissapeared.

She flew around grabbing at emeralds only for them to disappear.

"10 seconds left." Feist said

Rouge suddenly had an idea. She put on her treasure scope. Then she could only see one emerald.

She ran and grabbed it just before time ran out. And it was solid.

"Bravo." Feist said, "You have amused Feist."

"Catch you later big boy." Rouge said with a wink before she left.


	6. feist vs amy

**Feist vs Amy**

Amy entered the special zone.

"This place is really weird." She said to herself.

"What is?" Feist said appearing behind her.

Amy jumped in surprise.

"You seek one of Feists emeralds?" Feist said

"Yup." Amy said, "I'm going to use it as my engagement ring."

Feist snapped his fingers and a long narrow path appeared.

"Your challenge is to get to the other side of this narrow platform while avoiding the spiked balls. In one minute." Feist said, "If you complete Feists challenge Feist will give you a chaos emerald."

Amy carefully walked along and used her hammer to both balance and swat away the metal balls.

Soon she was halfway across.

"And now see if you can do it now?" Feist said

The platform started moving back and forth which was causing Amy to lose her balance.

She regained it using her hammer and went down the path.

"10 seconds left." Feist said

Amy still had about 1/5 th path left.

She just made a break for it and ran,

She jumped, used her hammer to spin like a propeller and grabbed the cyan chaos emerald.

"Very good." Feist said, "Its yours."

Amy left the special zone exclaiming about how he would never be able to resist her now.


	7. feist vs knuckles

**Feist vs Knuckles**

"I need another emerald." Knuckles thought as he walked through the portal.

He appeared in the special zone next to Feist.

"You seek a challenge to obtain one of Feist's emeralds?" Feist said

"You bet." Knuckles said

"Very well." Feist said, "Your challenge is"

"Not so fast big guy." Knuckles said, "I say what the challenge is. And it's you vs me."

"You dare appose Feist?" Feist said suspiciously

"I thought you might say that so I brought my own wager." Knuckles said

He held up another chaos emerald.

"Winner get both." Knuckles said firmly

"Very well." Feist said, "Name your challenge."

"It's a 5 part challenge." Knuckles said, "three out of five wins it."

"Feist likes the way you think." Feist said, "But first."

Feist pointed a finger at Knuckles and altered his body.

When Feist took his hand away Knuckles was big, bulky, and buff.

"What did you do that for?" Knuckles asked

"Feist senses how strong you are on the inside." Feist said, "So I made your body just as strong on the outside."

Knuckles looked at his body.

Not only were his muscles greatly bigger but his knuckles were too. Well they were only a little bigger.

"Don't get too excited." Feist said, "It will wear off once you leave."

"Oh." Knuckles said, "But still thanks. And now make us both the same size and strength."

Feist shrunk down until he was as big as Knuckles.

"Now tell Feist your challenges and Feist will make them." Feist said

"Now make billions of tiny crystals and each time we touch one it will make us bigger and stronger." Knuckles said

Feist snapped his fingers and billions of tiny crystals flew around.

"For the first challenge we collect as many crystals as we can and see whoever collects more is stronger." Knuckles said, "And each of us get one crystal to start off."

Feist made 2 more crystals and they each touched one.

Instantly each of them grew a little bigger.

"Now we go until all the crystals are gone." Knuckles said

"Feist likes this challenge." Feist said

"Ready? Set? Go!" They both said

They both ran around collecting crystals.

Each time they touched a crystal their bodies grew bigger and their muscles grew stronger which thus allowed them to get more crystals.

They grew and grew until they were nearly 100 times Feist's normal size.

Finally there were no more crystals. Knuckles and Feist stared at each others giant muscular bodies. Upon closer examination Knuckles was slightly bigger.

"I'm a little surprised to see you that muscular." Knuckles said looking at Feists body.

"And Feist is interested in yours." Feist said, "You won the first challenge."

Knuckles looked at his body then gasped.

"If I could take this body back with me I could out muscle every living thing on the planet!" Knuckles said

They both started flexing their new muscles.

"Forget Knuckles. Just call me Muscles the echidna!" Said Knuck I'm sorry Muscles while he flexed.

"What is the next Challenge?" Feist asked while he flexed as well

"Make a long but thin path and put us in the center." Muscles said

Feist snapped his fingers and they stood in the middle of a long and thin path.

"Now make white lines on the ends of each side." Muscles said

They appeared.

"For this challenge." Muscles explained, "We lock chests and have to push each other across the line with our hands behind our backs."

"Very well." Feist said

Feist magically locked their arms behind their backs.

They pressed their chests together.

"Ready and push!" Muscles said

They both pushed with enough might to move a continent.

They took deep breaths as the pushed and stared hard into each others eyes.

They appeared to be evenly matched.

But then Feist shoved hard suddenly and Muscles fell behind the line.

"And that's one for Feist." Feist said

"This isn't over yet!" Muscles said

"Name the next challenge." Feist said

"We arm wrestle." Muscles said

"That will amuse Feist." Feist said

A platform for their arms appeared.

Each set their bulky arms down and held the others hand.

"Ready? Go!" Muscles said

They fought with muscles throbbing and veins bulging.

But eventually Muscles lost concentration. Feist slammed his arm down.

"Ha ha!" Feist said, "Feist only needs one more!"

"Not so fast." Muscles said, "For this next challenge we both have to use our muscles to break out of a solid cube of diamond. But make it so we can still breathe."

"Feist will win this one too!" Feist said

Feist snapped his finger and they both were completely enclosed in diamond hard solid cubes.

"Go!" Muscles managed to say.

They both strained to break it with their muscles.

Muscles secretly had let all the air out of his body just before the got covered. Knuckles then took a huge breath which caused his chest to greatly expand and pressed against it.

Muscles Used all his muscle and with one final bulge and flex Muscles shattered his diamond cage a few seconds before Feist did.

"I won!" Muscles said flexing.

"We're tied two to two." Feist said

"This final challenge decided the winner." Muscles said, "But first make us both bigger and stronger."

Instantly they both grew bigger and their muscles grew stronger.

Muscles flexed as he explained the final challenge.

"For the final challenge make a giant round platform." Muscles said

They appeared in the middle of one.

"This final challenge is an all out physical round to throw the other guy off the platform." Muscles said

"You may just be Feists new favorite." Feist said,

They both got ready.

"Go!" They both said

They charged at each other and fought with all their might. The battle raged on for 15 minutes.

Then they both knocked each other off at the same time.

They started to fall through space when Feist caught them both.

"Well it was a dead tie." Muscles said

"Yes." Feist said, "And here is your prize."

Feist handed Muscles the red chaos emerald.

"But we tied." Muscles said

"But the point was to entertain Feist." Feist said, "Which you have."

A portal appeared behind Muscles.

"You may now go." Feist said, "And since you have entertained Feist you may also stay like this longer. But without me it will only last for about 10 minutes before you return to normal."

"Thanks Feist." Muscles said, "I'll come by again sometime."

They locked arms and flexed together before Muscles walked through the portal.

Once he returned he used all his muscle to destroy eggmans bases and robots.


	8. fiest vs silver

**Feist vs Silver**

Feist was waiting around bored. Hoping someone would soon show up for a challenge.

As if on cue Silver the hedgehog walked through a portal.

"Ah!" Feist said, "You have come to entertain Feist and win one of Feists emeralds?"

"You bet!" Siler said, "For the sake of my world."

"Very well." Feist said

With a snap of his fingers another challenge appeared.

"Your challenge will include crossing platforms while avoiding spiked balls. At the end you have to destroy a target. If you succeed in 60 seconds Feist will give you an emerald." Feist said

Silver smirked.

Silver started by running along the platform he was on then jumped as far as he could.

Feist had at first expected him to try and use homing attacks on the spiked balls. But when he didn't Feist just smirked as he started to fall.

Then Silver gave him a look and used his psychokinesis to fly.

"What!?" Feist said

Feist hadn't expected that.

Silver grabbed the spike balls with his psykokinesis.

Feist was confused but entertained.

Silver grabbed all the spikeballs and threw them all at the target.

It shattered.

"Well what was my final time?" Silver asked

"10 seconds!" Feist said, "It may not have been very long but it was amusing. You are now one of Feists 3 favorites."

"Who are the other 2?" Silver asked

Feist snapped his fingers and images of Sonic and Knuckles appeared

"Sonic and Knuckles!" Silver said, "Their my friends too!"

"Yes." Feist said, "And now you Silver are one of Feists too."

"Thanks." Silver said

"Feist will give you this one."

The silver chaos emerald appeared in front of Silver.

"Thanks again." Silver said, "Bye!"

Silver disappeared in a portal


	9. everyone vs eggman

**Everyone vs Eggman**

Eggman flew through a portal in his hover pod.

"Id like one of your emeralds please!" Eggman said to Feist

"Very well." Feist said, "Complete a challenge."

"Good!" Eggman said

"Feist is all out of chaos emeralds." Feist thought, "But he doesn't know that."

A long tunnel appeared

"Get through this in 30 seconds and its yours." Feist said

Eggman easily completed the challenge.

"Now give me my emerald!" Eggman said

"No." Feist said, "Feist is all out of emeralds. And Feist knows who you are Dr. eggman."

"You tricked me?!" Eggman yelled, "You will pay!"

Feist just laughed.

Eggman pressed a button.

A laser popped out of his ship.

He shot Fiest in the heart.

"AAHHH!" Feist screamed, "YOU DARE TO ATTACK A GOD IN HIS OWN DIMENSION?!"

Eggman just shot him again.

Feist screamed some more.

"Feist needs help!" Feist thought.

Menwhile, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Shadow, and Silver were all in their separate ways when their Chaos emeralds started glowing.

"Help Feist. Please." Feist said telepically.

Instantly they were all teleported into Feists world.

"Eggman!" They all said

"What are all of you doing here?!" Eggman said, "Never mind. I will destroy your friend and take all the emeralds!"

He zapped Feist again.

Feist lost his balance and started to fall through an endless rift. Feist surely would have died if not for what happened next.

Feist suddenly stopped falling.

He looked and saw his whole body had a cyan glow.

He looked up to see Silver the hedgehog holding out his arms.

Silver was straining to hold on but it wasn't easy.

Even though Silvers psychokinesis is very strong, Feist was very big.

Eggman then aimed his cannon at Silver.

"Well now I can take out two birds with one stone!" Eggman said

He fired.

"No!" Everyone else said

He fired.

When the smoke cleared Silver was still standing.

But what was more interesting was that Shadow stood in front of him with his rings off.

Shadow had blocked the attack and had saved both Silver and Feist.

Feist was confused considering how Shadow attached him and stole his emerald.

Shadow shook the attack off like it was nothing.

"Knuckles!" Shadow said, "Help Silver! Everyone else attack!"

They all ran towards eggman and began attacking.

Knuckles ran over to Silver who was still straining under Feists size.

"If you can raise him up enough I might be able to pull him out!" Knuckles said

"I can't!" Silver said, "I'm not strong enough!"

Knuckles had an idea.

He took his chaos emerald and Silvers.

"Sorry if this hurts." Knuckles said

Knuckles then jammed them into Silvers back which hurt.

Silver bared through the pain and felt power going through him

He was able to lift Feist up enough for Knuckles and him to pull Feist out.

"Thank you." Feist said

Menwhile eggman pod transformed into a giant robot as big as Feist.

"Meet my egg diety!" Eggman said

"Uhoh." Sonic said

"I don't think we can beat that thing like this." Amy said

"But Feist can help!" Feist said

He held out his hand and the 7 chaos emeralds glowed.

Then The emeralds swirled around Sonic, Shadow, and Silvers bodies.

It transformed them into their super forms.

Each of them flew around on different sides of the egg diety.

"What about the rest of us?" Knuckles asked

"Feist will help you too." Feist said

He snapped his fingers.

Instantly Knuckles, Amy, Tails, and Rouge could fly. (And in Tails and Rouges case without their tails or wings.)

They each flew around to different sides of the robot.

But Feist still had more.

He snapped his fingers again and everything happened at once.

Rouges treasure scope let her pinpoint the robots weak spots.

Tails tails grew a little longer and could blow a hurricane.

Amy's Hammer grew bigger.

And Knuckles the echidna watched as his body bulked up and strengthened vastly. Muscles the echidna was back.

Each of them flew to a weak spot.

Rouge found all 6 of them/

Shadow speared through the core.

Silver caught and threw back and destroyed all the weapons.

Knuckles destroyed the outer armor.

Tails overloaded the air vents.

Amy smashed the circuits.

Sonic boosted into the core.

Then Feist gave the core a big punch.

Eggman's ship exploded.

They all watched as he flew off vowing revenge.

"We did it!" Sonic said

They all landed onto solid ground and returned to their normal forms.

"Thank you for saving Feist," Feist said, "Now all of you are Feists friends."

They all waved goodbye as they were teleported back home.

"Bye to you too." Feist said

THE END


End file.
